


Taako Pancakes

by Elsey8



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cooking, Early Mornings, Family Bonding, M/M, idk Kravitz getting Ango ready for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey8/pseuds/Elsey8
Summary: Get this-Kravitz and Angus bondingExplanation for the title-For 10ish years I thought crepes were called "Danica pancakes" and that my step-mom had invented them and you can't tell me Taako wouldn't do this





	Taako Pancakes

It’s the clanging in the kitchen that wakes me up. Taako is actually asleep, tucked under my arm and snoring-even though he swears he doesn’t snore-soundly. I ever so carefully slip out of bed, making sure to tuck the covers back around him and check that he’s still sleeping. 

Only then do I go investigate the sound. The magic wards would’ve set off an alarm if it was a stranger, so I can only assume Lup broke in again. Instead, I’m met with Angus trying to turn the stove on without climbing onto the counter. 

“Oh.”   
He jumps, knocking the pan with his elbow. 

“Ow,” he whispers, clutching his arm to his chest. “Sorry sir.”   
“You don’t have to apologize,” I remind him, reaching around to turn on the stove. 

“Sorry...er. Yessir.”

“You also don’t have to call me sir if you don’t want to.”   
He doesn’t respond to that one. 

“What were you trying to do?”   
“Make breakfast and pack lunch. I have school today, sir.”   
I yawn, looking around the kitchen thoughtfully. I could probably make crepes…

“I can make Taako pancakes,” I offer, searching the cabinets for the mix. 

“It’s behind the brownie mix, sir.”   
“Thank you Angus.” I pull it out, but hesitate before setting it down. “That’s okay, right?”   
“It’s the one thing I say you make better than Taako.”   
“And the only thing named after him,” I comment, moving around Angus to rummage through the fridge. 

“That’s not true. What about tacos, sir?”   
“Ah, you’re right as always.”

With all the ingredients spread out I turn to face Angus. He’s already looking at me. 

“Um, do you want to go shower or something?”   
“I showered last night, sir.”   
“Ah. Sorry, I was home late I didn’t know.”

“You don’t have to apologize, sir,” Angus kind of teases. 

“Oh just come help me with this. It’ll go faster with the two of us.”

“I can’t reach, sir.”   
I hold out my arms. 

Angus stares at them for just a second before letting me pick him up and deposit him on the counter. We cook in silence, and unspoken agreement that he’ll pass me ingredients and I’ll take care of everything else. I was right, it goes way faster with two pairs of hands. Plus it’s a good way to get some bonding time with Angus, which is always nice. 

“How many do you want?”   
“At least three,” he insists, holding out a plate 

“Can you really eat that many.”   
“Don’t doubt me, sir.”

“Okay,” I relent, sliding three onto his plate. “Put it down so I can put on powdered sugar?”   
He obediently sets it down and slides off the counter onto the floor. 

“Taako pancakes coming right up,” I promise, drizzling just a little bit of syrup on the crepes. 

“Sir why are they called Taako pancakes?”   
“Well I invented them and you know how Taako is.” I shrug helplessly and do my best to imitate him,  _ “It’s good for the brand.” _

Angus giggles and digs his fork into the food, shoveling big bites into his mouth while he paces around the kitchen. He always is a bit antsy before school.   
“I was hoping Taako would be awake to make your lunch. I’m afraid I’m useless at most everything besides peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.”

“That’s okay sir, I like peanut butter and jelly.”

“Anything else?”   
“Apple slices...cookies?”   
“Don’t tell Taako about the cookies, and it’s a deal.”   
“Deal!”   
I pack his lunch as quickly as I can without being sloppy. I don’t want to make him late, but I also don’t want to mess this up. It feels important. 

“I got my backpack, sir.” 

“Alright, here’s your lunchbox…” I look around at the counter and clap my hands. “Yes. Did you brush your teeth?”   
“Of course, sir.”   
“Hair?”   
“I never brush my hair.”   
“Right. You ate, you have your lunch, you have your uniform. Did you say goodbye to Taako?”   
“He’ll be fine.” Angus stifles a laugh as he hovers near the door.

“Isn’t it supposed to be cold today? Do you need a coat or something?”   
“Magnus drives me, I should be fine. It’s not very cold, anyway.”   
“Still…”   
“Goodbye…”   
“Ah, alright. Be careful.”   
“Uh-huh, it’s school.”   
“Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be careful.”   
“Bye Dad!” he calls, already shutting the door. 

“Bye Angus! Have a good day!”   
Once he’s gone I take a moment to process, then bury my face in my hands and let out a-very dignified-squeal. There’s laughter from the hallway and I turn to see Taako peeking around the corner. A grin spreads across his face as he steps out, wrapping his arms around my neck for a kiss. 

“Okay. First question-how long have you been there?”   
“Since Angus said you make better crepes than me.”   
“Second question-would you like some crepes?”   
“Yes. Did Angus call you dad?”   
“He did indeed.”   
“...Maybe I can get him to call you Bone Daddy.”   
“Please don’t.”   


**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom so...be kind.   
> I just really love TAZ and I had to write so...  
> yeah. hope y'all enjoy!  
> <3


End file.
